Escape From Krypton
by LycoX
Summary: An adult Kal-El escapes the death of Krypton.


**Escape From Krypton**

 **Disclaimer: An idea that KryptonianCanary (KalEl84) from Twitter allowed me to try my hand at.**

* * *

 **Krypton May 1st, 1960**

"H-How could you!? You murdered them! My parents!" Shouted out a horrified 21 year old Kal-El as he stared at the dead bodies of his parents in the cell they'd been in for years while he himself had been raised by the Zor-Els following their imprisonment.

An imprisonment that was vastly unjustified in his view and he wasn't alone in it. As his father had been trying to get the Council to see that his findings of Krypton's end was coming, but they would have none of it. Going so far as to imprison him and Lara so that neither of them would be able to cause panic with his 'Doomsday Predictions'. Though over time, some had looked into the matter themselves and had even quietly left the planet due to what they found as Kal grew up with his father's brother's family. A family that had happily welcomed him into their home and if it wasn't for Zor-El's influence, Kal might never have been able to see his parents as he grew up until he reached adulthood. Prompting them to leave the planet while he remained behind to see if perhaps he could somehow finally free his parents. "I promised Jor-El long ago that I would return and return I have. For I am a man who neither forgets or forgives! Soon, the Council of Fools will feel my wrath for imprisoning me, General Zod!"

"You and your followers will be stopped, Zod! For your kind of leadership is unwelcome on Krypton!"

Zod may have many on his side thanks to escaping the Phantom Zone with onto only Ursa and Non, but other Zone prisoners. All of whom were wanting revenge for being locked up and Zod over time had become their leader as was his right in his mind. "My kind of leadership is EXACTLY what our home needs, Son of Jor-El! In time, they will all realize this. Now, kneel before Zod, Son of Jor-El! Kneel, or end up dead by my hand like your foolish parents!"

"I'd sooner die then kneel to a maniac like you!"

Narrowing his eyes at the foolish boy, Zod spoke. "Pity, I would have preferred an El at my side but I see that shall not be." Declared the man disappointedly.

He then started to take steps towards the ever defiant Son of Jor-El with the intention of killing the boy and then re-joining his troops to finally take control of Krypton. And from there… Establish absolute rule through out the universe. The rule of Zod! But then, the cell and the rest of the building shook, forcing the man to end up leaning against a wall within the cell. "The battle has truly begun!" Shouted Zod proudly but then another rumble shook the place as Kal did his best to keep from falling.

"I… I don't think that's a fight happening!"

His would be killer looked at him, wondering what he was on about as more rumbling and shaking occurred. "What in Rao's name are you on about, boy!?"

"Krypton's finally coming apart as my father warned everyone for years of! Warnings that went ignored and saw him and my mother jailed for the rest of their lives!" Kal told him loudly.

He had to escape! If only he'd been able to get to his parents so much sooner! Zod shook his head dismissively. "You are a fool, Son of Jor-El! One who does not recognize when war is happening!" And as if to prove him wrong, a piece of their icy planet burst through the ground and knocked him back against the wall rather hard.

"You're the fool, Zod!" Yelled Kal before he rushed off as fast as he could to avoid being crushed by the building as it began to collapse.

"BOY! RETURN TO YOUR GENERAL! BOY! OBEY ZOD OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! BOY!"

But General Dru-Zod's yells for Kal-El's return weren't heard and as he made an attempt to move forward and around the piece of his planet, the roof came down on him. Essentially burying him under its debris and trying to escape to no avail. "SON OF JOR-EL! URSA! NON! I WILL NOT DIE HERE, TRAPPED LIKE A WORTHLESS CREATURE! I AM GENERAL ZOD!"

While Zod continued to yell and try to escape to no avail, Kal rushed as quick as he could in his air transportation to get to his Uncle Zor's compound while the screams of his fellow Kryptonian's filled his ears as the planet continued to destroy everything as it began to fall apart. The Council themselves were cursing themselves for not listening to Jor-El so long ago as they tried to keep from being killed by falling debris. Only to find themselvees swallowed up by holes in the ground. After what felt like an eternity to Kal, he finally arrived at his Uncle's compound, even having jumped out of his transport and letting it go wherever it may in its unmanned flight. Stumbling and nearly falling as he hauled ass to the secret hanger Zor-El had built, Kal managed to make it to the only ship that remained there. One capable of taking him away from Krypton and towards the planet of Oa to inform them of Krypton's demise.

Hurriedly getting in, he sealed himself in and quickly got the ship going as fast as he was able to do so and was soon hauling ass. Closing his eyes as he did so as tears came down his face as he left behind his home planet and the bodies of his parents. Krypton exploded moments later and the blast of it shook his transport. Not realizing that an energy wave that was with it was altering his chosen trajectory as the whole thing caused him to lose consciousness.

 **Earth July 25th, 1975, Smallville, Kansas**

Another night had fallen over the small town of Smallville in the great state of Kansas. Many were simply enjoying themselves as the evening went on. Or perhaps were getting ready for bed instead due to whatever that needed a night of sleep for the coming events of the next day. But one man in Smallville however was neither enjoying himself or preparing for bed. No, in fact, he was rather restless as he stared down at a bottle of Whiskey on an old table at the Kent Farm. Wondering if he should drink himself blind in order to escape the heavy feeling of his mother's death. Whom he'd buried earlier that day and had since locked himself up in his home. Young Clark Kent had been a true miracle baby for his parents, Martha and Jonathan Kent, as it had taken them years to get pregnant until luck had finally come on their side. Giving them the small miracle that was Clark. Of course, a part of him had long wished that that miracle had come with good eyesight and a lack of Asthma for him.

Since both had kept him from being able to join any sports teams in high school. God knew it was a miracle he was able to help do farm chores growing up or even keep up with the lovely Lois Lane at the Daily Planet. But he was able to do so much to her surprise several times. Not that this was going to get him a date anytime soon with her of course since she just viewed him as a friend and nothing more. _Glad Perry's given me all the time off I need…_ Sighed Clark to himself.

As he really wouldn't be able to handle the busy life of the Daily Planet, Metropolis, or Lois Lane's brashness at the moment. A part of him idly wondered if perhaps he should have taken Alicia Baker up on her offer to come to her place so he wouldn't be all alone with his thoughts and sadness. Lana had offered but he hadn't wanted to impose since the rumor mills in town had it that her and her husband were having marital issues and if that were the case, he didn't want to potentially cause any issues. Especially since her husband had long disliked Clark for whatever reason he was never sure of. A noise soon caught his attention, deciding to see what it was, he went to a window and his eyes widened at the sight of a giant fireball of all things headed in the Kent Farm's direction! He ducked down instinctively with a gasp as the fireball flew over his house and then landed rather loudly a short distance away! Clark could even faintly hear Shelby barking up a storm as he tried to steady his breathing and not have an Asthma attack.

Minutes later saw him shakily leave the house and head in the direction the fireball had landed. To his dismay, it looked to have even put a hole in the upper area of the barn. _Aww swell, that's gonna be costly to fix…_

Clark continued past the barn and towards the field behind it where the fireball had touched down. A flashlight in hand and easily hearing Shelby barking. "Sh-Shelby! Get a-away from that!" He shouted to his beloved dog.

But it seemed Shelby had no intention of listening to him at that moment. Making him grumble to himself as he tried to hurry his pace to where the fireball had landed. The heat of it even making him begin to sweat the closer he got to it. "Shelby! Come on boy! Let's get back inside so I can call for a fire truck!"

Shelby didn't like that as he whined at his master, but then his ears perked up at a noise from the crash. A noise that caught Clark's attention as well as he turned to the flaming site. And then, before his very glasses covered eyes, a figure in a grey outfit appeared. One that unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, looked kind of like him! The sight of the look a like caused him to gasp but it seemed the figure paid little attention to this as he fell to his knees and let out a cry that sounded horribly heartbreaking to Clark. He could even faintly hear the figure talking as he lowered his face close to the ground. But what he heard wasn't something he could really understand as it didn't sound like English or Spanish. As for Kal-El, the alarm klaxons on his transport had ended up waking him from his apparent 15 year slumber. His destination clearly not the one he'd intended as from the little he'd gleaned of the information as he tried valiantly to get the ship to turn around, was that he was on the planet Earth. A planet his people had been keeping an eye on for Scientific reasons and perhaps to one day make contact with.

His unwanted landing on this planet and the grief he hadn't dealt with had turned out to be too much for him and he couldn't hold it back any longer as he let out his sorrows. Barely paying attention to the fact an Earthling and some creature had apparently come across him. He had no clue where Zor-El and his family were and the transport was clearly too badly damaged to send out a distress beacon. Which would take him some considerable time to make necessary repairs. That is, if Earth's military forces didn't try and capture him to study him of course. Which scared him considerably if he was being honest. As his hands squeezed the blackened rock around him, Kal could hear the Earthling speaking to him in what sounded like a bit of concern while the strange creature with him growled at him. He soon felt a hand touch him on the shoulder, perhaps out of concern or to see if he meant harm, Kal had no clue. But this would bring about an unexpected change that neither he nor the Earthling had expected to happen. Thanks to the fact that in his left hand, was a rock from his home planet of Krypton. One that was pitch black thanks to the effects of entering the Atmosphere, along with having been exposed to other things in the universe during the trip to Earth.

This rock, along with several others had been changed due to those factors. And both he and the Earthling were beginning to experience that first hand as the pitch black rock took hold of them. Which panicked Clark considerably as he found himself unable to remove his hand from the figure's shoulder! "Wh-What's happening!?" Shouted out the terrified and grieving reporter.

But no answer would be given as he found himself and the Alien somehow merging together into one body. The sight of this alarmed Shelby considerably and he took off for the safety of the barn. No longer wanting to be around for the strangeness that was effecting his master! Moments later saw the strange merger complete as the black rock fell from the hand that had held it. The figure breathed heavily as a heavy flow of information swept through his now combined mind. The grief felt before felt even larger now that the loss of Martha Kent, and Jonathan Kent's was known. A new cry of pain escaped the figure's mouth for these losses in addition to the loss of Krypton and all those on it as Clark Kent and Kal-El were now essentially one man with a great deal of knowledge within the new mind. "Ohh, by Rao..." Muttered the figure.

As this was a completely new experience that had never been done before in the history of the universe! At least to his knowledge anyway! "N-Need to hide the ship befo-before local authorities get here.."

What he'd do after that, he'd have to think long and hard on. Especially as he remembered certain theories about a Yellow Sun's effect on an Kryptonian and wondered if it would still happen thanks to a merger with an Earthling if said theories had any truth to them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: KC, hope this was to your liking!**


End file.
